Discordvision Song Contest
The Discordvision Song Contest, frequently and officially abbreviated as DSC, is a song contest hosted on Discord. Its first edition started on May 31st, 2017, and was hosted in the United Kingdom. It was created by Sam. The first ever winner of the contest was Iceland with the song Way Down We Go by Kaleo, this was entered by Chiara. __TOC__ Rules The contest has several rules to ensure a fun and smooth contest. However, there have been many rule and format changes in response to issues that have occurred. *The song must have under 35 million views on YouTube. Should the user submit a video of their entry with under 35 million views, but there is a different upload with more than 35 million views, then this will not be allowed to compete. *The artist of the entry must have a relation to the country they are representing. The rules to this are somewhat loose, to the point where heritage tracing back to a country, or having lived in a country, is enough for an artist to be eligible. *Certain countries are allowed to pick from neighbouring countries: **Andorra may pick from France and Spain. **Liechtenstein may pick from Austria and Switzerland. **Monaco may pick from France. **San Marino may pick from Italy. **Vatican City may pick from Italy. *Users are obligated to vote in their own semi-final, as well as in the grand final. As of DSC12, people are allowed, though not obligated, to vote in the other semi finals as well. If one does not vote in their own semi final or the grand final, they will be disqualified, and will face exclusion from the following contest. It is also not allowed to post votes anywhere in public until the edition has concluded. *People are not allowed to use more than one account to enter more than one song. *The entry is not allowed to be longer than 6 minutes. *The entry cannot be a song from any Eurovision event. It can also not be from an ongoing national final, though it is allowed to enter non-winning songs from national finals that have concluded. *It is not allowed to enter a song that was already in a previous edition; see List of songs in DSC. Format * 6 automatic qualifiers (AQs) from the top 6 of the previous edition. * 3 semi-finals (SFs), each with its top 7 as direct qualifiers. * 3 andra chansen (AC) rounds. 8th and 9th place from each SF are qualified to this round and arranged into random pairs of which only one can qualify to the final. * In the grand final (GF) there are 30 participants: 6 AQ + 7 SF1 + 7 SF2 + 7 SF3 + 3 AC. * In SFs and GF voting as in Eurovision; 1–8, 10, and 12 points. In AC simply give your preferred choice. As of DSC12, people are allowed, though not obligated, to vote in every semi final, introducing a new points system. Their points instead go to a different ranking, which is converted into percentages. These are taken out of a total of 580 points and spread over the participants, besides the regular voters that are obligated to vote in their own semi-final. Editions Winners Special Editions